Something there
by Calimera
Summary: It began that fateful night. The touching bug and the strange feelings.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just the writing and the translation.**

 **This is an old (well, I say "old" ... I wrote this only two years ago) one-shot and my very first attempt at writing the pairing Kevin/William. While I like writing them as a platonic pair, I enjoy writing them as a pairing. I wrote it for a friend's birthday. The prompt was: _Kevin/William as a pairing, the night William discovered Kevin was Uriel, the scenes after, they act normal, quite like before but somehow, something is different in the way they touch each other_.**

 **This is also another attempt of mine at translating one of my own fanfictions. I have no beta reader, so please be indulgent, I tried my best. If I ever made some mistakes, feel free to tell me in a private message, so I can fix it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It began the night William discovered his butler's true nature as archangel Uriel.  
Or maybe not. Maybe it started before that. However, William noticed it – really noticed it – that fateful night.

The touching bug and the strange feelings.

William didn't know when he grew to be so lax about his personal space. It didn't bother him as much as it would have before, because it was _Kevin_. Though, they were not really that _touchy-feely_ toward each other; their touches were always simple, formal. Kevin would sometimes grab his master's hand or place a hand on William's shoulder or back. When William was a boy, Kevin used to carry him in his arms. Nevertheless, the way they touched each other was formal, just like a relationship between a butler and his master should be.

Well, Kevin and William never did have a butler and master's relationship as society saw it.

The fact remains that this night, William noticed the change in the way they would touch each other. It was so discreet William didn't notice it at first. He reckoned the fact he had been shortly separated from Kevin that night and the feelings this separation caused in him (the sadness, the feeling he was _lacking_ something) were maybe, just maybe, responsible of this change between them. Nonetheless, William wasn't keen at letting his butler go and always felt the need to touch him, to grab his sleeve, his hand or his wrist, as to make sure Kevin was there. Maybe Kevin had felt it too, as he also caught the touching bug.

On their way back to the hotel, Kevin had linked his arm around William's shoulder and his thumb was slowly stroking William's shoulder. William didn't mind it. Kevin's touch was warm and the night was cold, so he welcomed Kevin's warmth.

Back at the hotel, Kevin helped William undress, even though William – very keen at keeping his personal space – would always dress alone since he could do it on his own. Yet he didn't stop Kevin from undressing him, nor did he say anything when he felt Kevin's hands unconsciously lingering on his naked arms and shoulders. He also didn't mind Kevin's closeness. His butler was so close to him William felt his butler's hair on his cheeks and neck. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was almost a feather-like touch and it sent a pleasant feeling to William's stomach.

He didn't understand why his heart was beating fast, though. Never did he know why his cheek felt so warm. If Kevin saw anything, he didn't say a word and William was grateful. He didn't know what he would answer if Kevin asked him what was going on with his young master.

Then, when Kevin unconsciously stroked his hair, while helping him with his pajamas, William's heart beat faster. It made William confused and breathless. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, as he never felt like this before. Kevin seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Feeling awkward ?" he asked him gently.  
"What ? No, I - " but Kevin cut him.  
"It's alright to be awkward. It's a big step for the both of us." he told William quietly.

William didn't know if Kevin was referring the fact Kevin revealed himself as Archangel Uriel, or the changes in their relationship. He was still pondering as he went to bed.

Kevin adjusted the cover around him and smiled kindly at him. He kissed him goodnight, first on William's forehead, then, with hesitation and an air of uncertainty, on William's cheek. William's cheeks were burning hot and he hated himself for acting this way, it was so foolish !

They bid goodnight to each other, then Kevin left to his own room, leaving William alone with his thoughts. As he tried to sleep, William wondered if he acted that way because Kevin was his butler and most trusted friend and because of that, he couldn't help but feel strongly for him, or if it was something deeper than this…

Only time could tell.

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone is interested, I had written a sort of "omake" where Kevin and William were in a secret relationship. A short text with kisses and cuddles, nothing special ^^**

 **Hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**


End file.
